Laid Bare
by NerdHeart
Summary: What would happen if Izuku had a panic attack when Bakugou first came at him on the first day of school? Rated T just incase.
1. Chapter 1

**My Hero Academia belongs to Kohei Horikoshi. **

**Warning of panic attack/ PTSD attack scene ahead. **

Taking a deep breath Izuku bounced the baseball in his palm, How was he going to do this? He couldn't use One for All, not fully without breaking his whole arm. Just like Aizawa Sensei said, I would be a burden if I did that….wait, whole arm….THAT'S IT! Pulling his arm back, feeling One for All pooling into the limb, he pushed the power down his arm and threw the ball. His quirk didn't activate until the last moment; pain seared his finger. The force of the wind knocked some of his classmates to the ground as he turned to face his teacher. Holding his balled fist up, a grimace on his face, he met Aizawa's gaze.

"I can still go, Sensei!" Izuku said, his finger throbbing as he stood up straight. Just as Aizawa began to speak, explosions went off. Turning, Izuku was met with burning crimson eyes.

"DEKU!"

Instinctually, Izuku dropped down, covering his head, body shaking and eyes shut tight. Aizawa had already grabbed and restrained the blonde bomb, his gaze shifting to his shaking student. Shooting Bakugou another warning glare, he walked over to greenette.

"Midoriya." Crouching down, he softened his voice. "You're okay, you are at UA." The shaking began to lessen, the shallow breaths becoming deeper and slower. "That's it, can you look at me?" Wide watery green eyes peeked up at Aizawa, tears still flowing. "What do you need?"

"Hug?" Izuku's whisper came out questioningly. Smiling softly, Aizawa opened his arms. Instantly, his student was clinging to him. Closing his eyes, he simply held the young boy until the shaking stopped and his breathing returned to normal.

"Better?" Aizawa asked? His student nods but doesn't release his hold. Turning his gaze to the group of students, he holds back a sigh. Aizawa stood up, lifting the teenager to hold him more easily. "Let this be the first lesson. What do you know about panic attacks derived from PTSD?"

Yaoyorozu raises her hand. "It's a sudden feeling of acute and disabling feeling of worry, nervousness or unease, usually when a person has experienced a traumatic event involving intense fear and threat of bodily harm."

"To react that quickly he had to have been in constant contact with the event," a monotone voice stated, drawing everyone's attention to the young man who spoke; his red and white hair shifting in the wind. "This is more consistent with the signs of abuse, Sensei."

"Correct. When dealing with someone who is in the middle of a panic attack, you must remember to not touch them. Get their attention by talking softly and calmly. Remind them of where they are. Once you have their attention, ask them what you can do for them. Do NOT assume they want something, always ask." Aizawa took a deep breath, feeling the young boy in his arms nodding off. "Now, class is dismissed, but make sure you pick up a syllabus in the classroom on your way out. Bakugou, follow me."

Walking around the side of the building, Aizawa paused, blinking up at the worried face of the number one hero. Readjusting the sleeping teen in his arms, he lets loose a sigh. Jerking his head, he continues to walk to the teachers' lounge. Once they finally get there, Aizawa gently set Midoriya down on the couch. Pulling his chair over he pointed at the two chairs across from the couch. Bakugou slumped into his seat, eyes narrowed, hands still shoved into his pockets. All Might folding into the other chair, kept his blue eyes trained on his fellow teacher.

"Tell me what your relationship was with Midoriya before coming here." Aizawa relaxed into his seat, red eyes meeting crimson.

"What's there to tell? He's fucking Deku."

"What does that mean young Bakugou?"

"He was fucking quirkless, or at least that's what he fucking told us, the little shit. He could have stopped us at any point, fuck him." Bakugou snarls eyes flashing to the other teen, who started to move waking up. "He's a fucking crybaby that is always looking down on me. So I showed the shit stain his place; below me and only good for use as a punching bag."

A whimper came from the other teen who had woken up, his wide green eyes trained on the explosive boy. Izuku pushed as close to the back of the couch as possible.

"Midoriya, why don't you tell us about your relationship." Aizawa turned to him, body still facing the explosive teen. All Might turned his gaze to the shaking teen, a small encouraging smile on his face.

"We were friends since before we could walk, our moms are friends. Then Kaachan got his quirk and I didn't…" Izuku took a deep breath, staring down at his hands. "Suddenly no one wanted anything to do with me; except Kaachan still let me hang out with him. But when I saw him and two others bullying another student, I got in between them. That was the first time Kaachan beat me up with his quirk and without."

"Did you tell anyone young Midoriya?"

"No, the teachers wouldn't have done anything about it. They just ignored it, all through elementary and middle school. I couldn't tell Mom, she worries too much already. She doesn't need anything else to stress her out."

"Well all that changes now." Aizawa states arms crossed, red eyes narrowed. "Bakugou, if you try to go after Midoriya again to harm him outside of training, I will have you expelled. Bullying and abuse is not tolerated at UA. You will also be going to mandatory anger management counseling. Midoriya, you will be going to counseling as well. You need to be taught how to handle your attacks and to speak with someone about your trauma."

Bakugou growled, his eyes narrowed at his teacher as he stormed from the room, slamming the door. Izuku winced. Wide green eyes turn back to his homeroom teacher.

"Thank you, for helping me."

"I'm sorry no one has helped you before."

"Young Midoriya, why did you never tell me?" All Might inquired, elbows resting on his knees.

"I didn't want you to think less of me," raising his hands to wipe at his eyes. "I didn't want to disappoint you."

"My boy," All Might breathes. Standing up he moves to the couch and pulls Izuku into his lap, his form disappearing. "You did nothing to be disappointed about. In fact, you've been very brave. All I can ask is that you tell someone if something like this happens again. Please."

"I will All Might," Izuku whispers, clinging onto Yagi's shirt. "I promise."

"Good. Now, why don't you go see Recovery girl about your finger." All Might tells him gently. Izuku noded, pulling away. Smiling softly at the both of them, he bowed then left the room.

"So you picked him as your successor Toshinori?"

"Yes, he showed me he had the spirit of a true hero." All Might turned to Shota. "You all saw it when he took the test."

"When did you pass it on?" Shota asked fixing his chair.

"The day of the test."

"I'm sorry, what?" Shota slowly turned, eyes narrowed. "You're telling me, today was only the second time he used it and he figured out how to not break his arm?"

"Yes," All Might replied wiping his mouth. Shota began to laugh, shoving his hair back with one hand.

"That boy is going to be my problem child!"

**Hope y'all enjoyed!!**

**Edited by my lovely mom, Lisa. **


	2. Chapter 2

**My Hero Academia belongs to Kohei Horikoshi. **

All the students turned to watch their new teacher rush off with two of their classmates. Todoroki's eyes narrowed on the blonde slowly leaving, Yaoyorozu stepped up next to him,

"How did you know?" Her voice, barely above a whisper, carried to the whole group, who all turned to him.

"By seeing it done." Todoroki stated, eyes sweeping over the rest of the class. "No one is to use that name the blonde yelled."

"It's just a name," Mineta complained, eyeing Yaoyorozu's backside. Todoroki's gaze pinned the short teen in place, his eyes burning.

"To you, it is just a name." Todoroki let his gaze move to each and everyone of the students, holding the red gaze of Kirishima before moving back to the small purple haired teen. "For him it has lead to being tormented. To having explosions going off, either on him or around him or even his own things being destroyed."

"Ummm…" Everyone turned to the brunette with her hand slightly raised and her face contorted in worry. "What if he already gave me permission to use it? I didn't know that wasn't his name…I thought it sounded like 'you can do it…..." Her voice trailed off, fingers twisting.

"I think you mean Dekiru. If you use that instead, it would be better." Todoroki's voice softened. "It seems no one has ever stood up for him before. He won't want people to draw attention to it either."

The class all nodded their heads in agreement. Slowly they broke off from the group, a few at a time, and headed back to the locker rooms. Todoroki watched as they all paired off into groups whispering to themselves, Iida and Yaoyorozu stayed with him. "We need to keep him away from Bakugo, but we can't make it obvious."

**This chapter was edited by Lisa, my mom!**

**I was trying to stick as close to cannon as possible with time line wise. To get this chapter to work I had to change when Izuku told Uraraka she could call him Deku. Also this chapter wound up being shorter then I wanted but I wanted to show the other kids' reaction to the situation.**

**Next chapter will be the Battle Trials!**


	3. Chapter 3

**My hero academia does not belong to me...**

Izuku smiles as Iida and Ochaco discuss the options for their battle training. A flash of white and blue pulls the greenette's gaze up and to Todoroki, the duel quirk user meets his gaze with a nod before facing All Might. Kacchan is standing off on the other side of the observation room; Izuku knew what the class was doing. Every time he moved to walk toward the middle of the room he would be sidetracked by Iida or Ochaco, even Todoroki stepped in at one point asking about his finger. It was sweet of them but also very strange, he had never had people that tried to help him. Shaking his head he focuses back on All Might as he announces the teams for the mock battles.

"Team A is Uraraka Ochaco and Iida Tenya, Team B is Todoroki Shoto and Midoriya Izuku. Team C is Yaoyorozu Momo and Mineta Minoru, Team D is Bakugo Katsuki and Kirishima Eijiro. Team E is Aoyama Yuga and Ashido Mina, Team F is Sato Rikido and Koda Koji. Team G is Kaminari Denki and Jiro Kyoka, Team H is Tokoyami Fumikage and Asui Tsuyu. Team I is Ojiro Mashirao and Hagakure Toru, Team J is Sero Hanta and Shoji Mezo."

Everyone groups into their team, Izuku feels a flash of sympathy for Yaoyorozu being with Mineta. Todoroki nods softly at him before facing the front again. All Might lets them settle down before continuing.

"Team A will be the villains against team D the Heroes. Team B villains against Team C the Heroes. Team E the villains against team H the Heroes. Team F the villains against team I the Heroes. Team G the villains against team J the Heroes." All Might randomly picks up one of the cards from in front of him. "Team B vs Team C, you are up first!"

Izuku quickly exits with Todoroki right behind him. Upon entering they travel all the way up to the third floor, Izuku setting the fake bomb down. Looking around he smiles and turns to Todoroki who simply blinks at him, eyebrow raised.

"I have a plan…"

_In the observation room:_

"**Begin!**" All Might states in the speaker. Yaoyorozu and Mineta quietly enter, Mineta from climbing up to the second floor and Yaoyorozu through the front door.

Both are met by doors covered in a foot of ice. The few rooms not covered show a large oval shape encased in ice with ice blocks around it. Immediately Yaoyorozu's skin glows red and two iron maces fall into her hands.

"Why is she wasting time one these?" Kaminari asks, pointing at another screen that shows Izuku and Todoroki.

"Because it could have the weapon in them, idiot." Bagkugo states arms crossed, red eyes glaring into the screen.

They watch as she slowly moves through all the rooms on the first three floors, Mineta joining her part way. Stopping to discuss a new plan. Quickly they push through the fourth floor, checking to see each of the rooms hold the same shapes. They skid as they reach the fifth floor; Mineta catching himself before falling back down the stairs. The observation room filled with roaring laughter; the clock now down to five minutes of fifteen left. Momo twists her body so it stays up, gliding down to the last room.

_In Building:_

Walking in, maces still in her hands she is met by Todoroki sitting regally on a throne of ice. Izuku kneeling at his feet, head against his left leg. Behind the throne, in the shadows is the bomb.

"Welcome hero." Todoroki whispers, fingers tapping against the armrest. "You took your sweet time."

"You shouldn't keep Iokul Frosti waiting. It's very rude." Izuku states pouting.

_Observation room:_

"The fuck?!"

"Who is Iok...who is that person Mido just said?" Ashido asks, eyes wide at the scene.

"I believe it is who Jack Frost is based on." Tokoyami states, Dark Shadow leaning on his shoulder to watch.

"Can we talk about how they are curled together?!" Uraraka exclaims.

_In Building:_

"If you step aside right now, I won't hurt you." Momo claims, dropping one mace as some type of gun appears in her hand. Todoroki sighs, his hand running through Izuku's hair before standing up.

"Stay here pet." A grimace on his face Todoroki steps down, stopping five feet from her. "I'll handle the pest problem."

_Observation Room:_

The class watches as the two recommendation students duke it out. Todoroki never lets her get past him, yet never gaining any ground either. Mineta actually comes running into the room but is quickly taken out by ice slamming him against the wall.

"What's Midoriya doing? Ribbit." Asui questions, finger on her chin. The class pulls their gaze away from the fight to see Izuku leaning further into the ice throne. His green eyes flash up to the camera before letting out a whistle. The fight stops, Momo stares wide eyed as Izuku holds up what looks like a detonator.

The clock showed two minutes left.

_The Building:_

"If you don't stop I'll set it off." Izuku calmly states, green eyes glowing. Todoroki steps back, closer to the still seated boy.

"You'll blow yourself up!" Momo yells, trying to think of a plan. Eyes tracing all over the room.

"That's where you're wrong." Todoroki states, a smirk on his face. "My little pet is very smart. You see, while we are all in this building, the bomb was sent three blocks away by an ice slide."

"What?" Momo falls to her knees.

"Times up Hero, you failed." Izuku grins leaning forward.

_Observation Room:_

"**Holy shit.**" All Might whispers, quickly he pulls up the camera showing the roof. A five story tall ice pillar with a slide sits gleaming on the roof.

"No way!"

"Isn't that cheating?"

"Can they do that?"

"**Villain team wins!**" All Might calls through the speakers.

**Chapter was edited by my mother, Lisa. Hope y'all enjoyed it!**

**Stay safe!**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Hero Academia does not belong to me...**

**Normally I would not mention this at all, let alone at the beginning of this. But I saw a comment about the way I wrote the fight in the last chapter, doing an Ice King and pet thing to help throw off the other team. I am all for criticism if it is written in a non derogatory way, ie cussing. The thing is, this person does not know where I plan on going in the next chapter. So if you don't like what was written so badly that you're going to curse at me, or degrade my writing the way it was done, then leave. No one but you are keeping this story open to read it. If you didn't like that then go away. **

**So, sorry about that rant. Hope y'all enjoy this chapter!**

"Todoroki?" Izuku asks the other male before he leaves the classroom. The duel haired boy turns to him, eyebrow raised. "I'm sorry if my idea made you uncomfortable. I know it was really out there and looking back it seems very weird and-"

"Midoriya," Todoroki places a hand lightly on the shorter boy's shoulder to stop him. "It's fine, I agreed to it. Besides, your plan worked and that's what matters." He shrugs his shoulder, and begins leading them out to the front of the building. "Sure, I didn't like treating you like an object but it helped throw Yaoyorozu off for a few moments before we fought. No reason to doubt yourself. If it had really made me uncomfortable I would never have agreed to it."

Izuku smiles softly at the ground, hands fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. "Okay. Thank you."

"Mmhm." Todoroki softly pats his shoulder before stepping into the waiting car. Izuku waves as it drives off. Taking a deep breath, he turns and walks down the street toward the train station. Class had gone a lot better then he had thought, but he did notice Yaoyorozu seemed to be slightly closed off after the battle. 'Maybe I can bring her something tomorrow to help?' Nodding to himself, he hurries along home.

**~At school; Next day~**

Izuku watches as Yaoyorozu seems to be back to normal, smiling and laughing with Jiro and the other girls. Yet, every once in a while, he catches a familiar look in her eyes. Waiting till right before lunch, Izuku rushes over to her desk, twisting around to avoid a chair stuck out into the aisle. Yaoyorozu stares up at him as he stands next to her desk.

"Hello Midoriya. Can I help you?"

"Ummm….actually, I was wondering if we could talk?" At her scrunched brow, Izuku's shoulders slightly fold in. "Privately?"

"Okay." Standing up she leads him from the class and out to the outside eating area. Settling down on the grass under one of the trees she pats the spot next to her, Izuku sits down quickly. "So what is it you want to talk about?"

"Yesterday's battle." At his words her eyes seem to dull slightly, her fingers gripping her bento box tighter.

"Oh?"

"I thought I could help you…" Izuku pulls out a small packet and hands it to her. "I've always loved quirks; been analyzing them since I was really little. The first day of class I started a new section for each of my classmates, this is your's. With the way you seemed to doubt yourself because you got out-thought, it just didn't sit right with."

Yaoyorozu slowly begins going through the packet. Surprise fills her as she notices different things she hadn't thought of before. Making an object stay part way inside of her body so she could reabsorb it later or so it was harder to take from her. Making her outfit more comfortable for her by using her own hair, because her dna would register and move. Or if not that, then have them make retractable parts that could move once she starts using her quirk in that area. Having a band on her wrist to help with certain compounds.

"Also, maybe try shortening your make time? That way if you are put on the spot again then you could make something as soon as it enters your mind." Yaoyorozu looks up as Izuku keeps mumbling, hands twisting as he delves deeper and deeper. Smiling gently, Yaoyorozu places her hand on top of both of his.

"Thank you. I didn't even realize someone had noticed." Wide moss colored eyes stare at her, pulling another smile.

"I-its-I mean, you're welcome. Glad it helped." Izuku blushes, covering his head with his arms. Yaoyorozu lets out a laugh leaning back.

"You can call me Momo, Midoriya. This means a lot to me."

They sit in silence as they eat, Momo slowly leafing through her packet. Izuku pulled out his journal and wrote in it; hand flying across the page. Momo sets her packet down, cleaning up her meal.

"Have you thought about applying your analysis to your own quirk?"

"What?" Izuku's wide eyes are back on her, his pencil laying forgotten on the grass next to him.

"Well, with just a little bit of info about my quirk you were able to come up with a lot of ideas for me. Why not try with your own?"

"I, I don't know…" he trails off, brows furrowed in thought.

"Well, what we know about your quirk is that it seems to be some type of power enhancer. It can also break your bones." Momo states, tapping her cheek. "When you use it, how do you do it?"

"I focus on the area I'm about to use and push it all…" Izuku sits up straight, a grin appearing on his face. "OH! Oh! What if I spread it throughout my body?"

Jumping up he backs up from her about eight feet. Taking a deep breath, Izuku pulls OFA out and lets it flow through his entire body. Momo watches, mouth open and eyes wide as wind begins whipping up around him. Green lightning flying off and around him, red lines appearing on his body. Finally the wind stops and the lines disappear, but with each movement of his body green lightning flickers behind him.

"What-" Momo stands up stepping closer.

"Hold on, I want to see if I can move like this." Izuku beams; taking a deep breath he steps forward. With lightning trailing behind him he walks, a few steps before stopping. "Oh my god, this is amazing!"

With another laugh he punches his arm up, a loud booming noise fills the sky as the wind knocks away the few clouds above them. Laughing bubbling out of him, he pulls OFA back in. Rushing back to his things he grabs them, spinning on his foot to face Momo.

"Thank you so much Momo!" She watches as he races off back inside, flabbergasted at what she just saw. Picking up her own things she slowly heads back in and towards class.

**This chapter was once again edited by my lovely mom, Lisa. **

**Y'all stay safe!**


	5. Chapter 5

**My hero academia does not belong to me.**

Rushing down the hallway, Izuku skids around a corner barely dodging Aizawa. Izuku softly slams into the opposite wall, bashfully smiling at his homeroom teacher staring down at him with a raised brow. Slowly Izuku begins inching down the hall - towards the lounge Yagi-sensi claimed.

"Just where do you think you're going like that?"

"I figured out how to stop breaking my bones every time and wanted to tell All Might." The words tumble out, fingers twisting together. "I'm sorry for almost hitting you."

Aizawa's brows raise, before nodding down at the nervous teen. "Then go slower, problem child."

Nodding at him, Izuku turns and speed walks down the hall before turning around a corner. With a glance behind him, he sprints halfway down to the door. Almost falling, Izuku's hand slams on the door as he catches himself. The door swings open, All Might in his buff form stares down at wide pine green eyes.

"Young Midoriya, are you alright?" He steps aside, letting Izuku in, closing the door and deflating before sitting down on the couch. Izuku moving the chairs out of the way. "My boy?"

Izuku grins before calling on OFA, wind begins whipping up around him. Green electricity sparking off his skin, opening his eyes his smile widdens. Yagi stares at him for a moment before laughing.

"Can you move?" Izuku nods, walking around the area - picking up and putting down the couch with Yagi still sitting down on it. His boisterous laughter bouncing off the walls as Izuku sets him back down. Pulling it back in Izuku falls onto the floor, grinning up at the ceiling. Yagi walks over to look down at him.

"How much power was that?"

"Five? I think, maybe ten." Izuku pants, "It was enough to push the clouds out of the way earlier."

"I would say ten percent then." Yagi crouches down, folding his legs as he holds out a glass of water from the coffee table. Izuku pushes himself up and takes it with a small 'thank you'. "How much do you think you could do?"

"Hmm...Maybe push it to fifteen, but I think it may be hard to hold it."

"We can try that after classes today." Yagi smiles softly at him, Izuku's eyes widening.

"Class!" Jumping up, Izuku races out of the room, the door swinging shut behind him.

"That boy," Yagi chuckles.

**This chapter was edited by my lovely mother, Lisa.**

**Hope y'all enjoyed and are staying safe**


	6. Chapter 6

**My hero academia does not belong to me. **

**Hope y'all enjoy. **

Grinning, Izuku bounces lightly on the balls of his feet, Uraraka right next to him doing the same as Number 13 starts giving them a speech. Both of them discuss the hero as they are led into the USJ, Iida and Todoroki trailing slightly behind them. Then, just as fast, the excitement is drained as Eraserhead jumps down the stairs to fight the mob of villains. Number 13 herding them back to the exit, Izuku only turning once to look back at their teacher.

It was a rush of color and noise as the mist man stopped them; he remembers seeing Number 13 trying to stop Kaachan and Kirishima, the villain reaching out his arm as dark purple mist forms around them. Just as blackness overtakes him he feels a cold and warm hand grab onto him, pulling him into a slightly familiar body.

Izuku holds on to Todoroki as the taller teen makes a slide of ice to slow down their descent. Both of them settle down on the dirt, taking in where they landed.

"They kept us in the USJ," Todoroki states, looking around them.

"Which means our classmates are still here," Izuku states looking around the landslide zone. He tilts his head for a moment before turning slightly to his left. "Hagakure? Are you right there?"

"How'd you know? I lost my gloves and shoes on the way through."

"Your breathing," Izuku shrugs. His face morphs into fear as he reaches forward and grabs onto where he thinks her arm is, throwing her behind him as he powers up OFA through his whole body. His foot flying up and smacking into the side of a towering lizard like man, sending the man flying twenty feet away and hitting the ground unmoving. Todorkoki steps up beside him, ice traveling from his foot, encasing the group of villains in a moment.

Todoroki walks up to one of the villains, starting to interrogate them. Izuku turns to where he can hear the slight chattering of teeth. Reaching into one of the pouches on his hip, he pulls out a small folded blanket that as he unfolds it, it grows. He holds it out to Hagakure, who quickly takes it and wraps her body with it.

"Do you not have a hero outfit?"

"C-can't, I w-would be seen." She chatters, pulling the blanket closer to her body.

"Couldn't you have it made of your hair?" Izuku tilts his head, "I think there is someone they can get a hold of who can grow your hair out really long so they have enough material."

"Oh," she breathes.

"They said the blue haired man has a weapon that can kill All Might." Todoroki states walking back, eyes flickering to Hagakure before back to Izuku who has turned his gaze toward the plaza in the distance. "What are you thinking?"

"It doesn't seem that they know what quirks we have. If they did they would have sent you to the rain zone and me to the ruin zone or the windstorm zone. Hagakure would have been sent to the shipwreck zone or rain zone as well." Izuku states, hand twitching at his side as if wanting to write. "Hagakure, you need to search the surrounding areas. See if you can find and help our classmates. You would be the best at sneaking past any of the villains. Todoroki and I can head towards the plaza to warn Aizawa-sensei and help if we can."

"Okay, you two be safe!" Hagakure replies, the blanket turns and runs off before floating to the ground. Izuku turns and glances up at Todoroki, who is simply watching him.

"Your lead Midoriya."

"How do you feel about making a large tower of ice to break the ceiling?"

The two make a run for it as the ice shatters the glass above them, clear crystal shards falling down. They make quick work of getting to the plaza, arriving at the stairs. Aizawa-sensei is pinned to the ground by a black monster with it's brain exposed but that isn't what catches Izuku's gaze; it's the blue haired villain rushing his classmate.

"Freeze the black thing!" Izuku yells back at Todoroki as he launches himself across the way. He feels the cold following him, diverting from his own path toward his classmate. Tilting his body he catches himself on his palms and shoves up, OFA coursing throughout his body - green electricity crackling around him. Red shoes slam into the side of the hand covered villain, knocking him back with a sickening crack. Izuku crouches between the man and Asui, vaguely hearing Mineta.

"You broke my arm!" The man yells, clutching his right arm to his chest. "Nomu!"

A loud whine pulls their attention to the black creature trying to break out of the ice block surrounding it. Todoroki cradles their teacher on a small slab of ice by the stairs, a dome of ice protecting him from anything. Todoroki himself standing before it, eyes pinned on the blue haired man.

"You cheated! Not fair!" The man cries, face contorting into pain when he moves his right arm.

"Asui are you alright?"

"Yes, but that man can disintegrate anything he touches. Ribbit."

"Okay, take Mineta and go get Aizawa-sensei from Todoroki." Izuku states, green eyes unmoving from the villain. "Tell him up, up and away on the ice block."

"Okay. Ribbit, be safe."

The mist man shows up just in time for Asui to jump off with Mineta under her arm, freeing Todoroki to allow him to come flank. On his way over Todoroki slams his right foot down harder, ice traveling from him to the nomu. The ice shoots up under it, sending it flying into the sky. Todoroki continues, dodging the falling glass as the thing breaks the glass - flying higher. Stopping at Izuku's side, he stands slightly behind Izuku's right side.

"Well maybe if we kill some kids All Might will show up." Shigaraki turns burning red eyes on the two teens.

"You can try," Todoroki states. Ice shoots out and surrounds Kurogiri, two spikes barely impaling into the metal collar.

"You cheater!" Shigaraki yells, rushing forward. Ignoring his right arm hanging at his side, holding out his left.

Izuku launches to intercept the blue haired villain, green electricity snapping around him. Pushing more power into his body, Izuku feels the strain on his muscles. He lifts his right arm blocking his face. As his glove and sleeve disintegrate, his skin starts to crack and flake - Izuku spins on his right foot, his left rising up and slamming into the decay quirk holder. Shigaraki is forced to let go, his body crashing into the water - another snap filling the air at the point of connection. Biting his lip, Izuku turns to watch the water, his right arm oozing blood.

Todoroki glances over to check on Izuku, his face paling at the sight of Izuku's arm. Shigaraki pops up, coughing out water as Kurogiri appears next to him. Todoroki curses under his breath before coming to stand next to Izuku, ripping off his white jacket. Tying it around the shorter boy's wound, ignoring his complaints of it getting ruined. He then places a small layer of ice on the cloth. Both turn back to the now arguing villains, Shigaraki glowering at them as water drips down his face. Izuku's eyes catch his body leaning to his left, favoring his right ribs. Just as he is about to rush closer, the doors fly open.

They all turn and see All Might standing there, a frown on his face as burning blue eyes fall on the small group by the water. Without a word he flies into action. Izuku and Todoroki find themselves at the foot of the stairs, their classmates popping up with only wind accompanying them. Just as All Might reappears in the plaza, fists ready as he faces down Shigaraki and Kurogiri - the nomu crashes down behind him.

"Back! Everyone get back!" Izuku and Todoroki yell. The class starts rushing back up the stairs, all of them trying to ignore the fight whipping up wind behind them. They join the rest of the class at the top, Yaoyorozu falling to her knees next to Aizawa, her pink and blue glow surrounding her arms as she starts producing gaze to wrap around their teacher. Izuku and Todoroki standing guard at the top of the stairs; Kirishima, Shoji, Katsuki, Sato and Ashido standing with them.

All Might now stands under another opening in the ceiling, glass surrounding him on the ground. Shigaraki vibrates with his anger, Kurogiri obviously talking to him - his yellow eyes glancing over the group. Just as Shigaraki pushes to launch closer to All Might, a hand stretched out, a gunshot goes off.

The class sinks to the floor, their teachers were here. Izuku's eyes roll into the back of his head as the adrenaline stops coursing through his body, OFA dispersing. He falls straight into Todoroki, the white jacket now a dark red - only the edges still white. Todoroki rushes him out as the teachers descend into the USJ to handle the villains.

**This chapter was edited by my mom, Lisa. **

**Stay safe.**


	7. Chapter 7

**My hero academia does not belong to me.**

Izuku smiles up at Uraraka and Iida as they discuss the sports festival, Todoroki standing quietly next to them. Once packed Izuku follows them to leave, almost running into Uraraka as she stumbles back - the door blocked by a crowd of people. Izuku steps back into Todoroki, his cold soothing him.

"Crowding the hallway is dangerous! Please disperse immediately," Iida states, arms chopping the air.

"We came to check out Class 1-A," a voice calls from the back of the crowd. Slowly the teen walks closer, wild lilac hair and matching eyes over deep eye bags. He stops with his hands shoved into his pockets, eyes tracing over the class - stopping on Izuku. "See the thing is, there are a lot of kids who didn't make it into the heroic's department because the entrance exam isn't built for our quirks."

"Well that's stupid," Izuku blurts, his hands fly up to his mouth eyes wide. Todoroki lets out a small sigh as Uraraka giggles softly.

"Stupid?" The boy murmurs, his eyebrow raised.

"Well, yeah…" Izuku straightens up, his hands fisted at his side. "I only got in with Rescue points."

At his words the crowd and his class start whispering. The lilac haired teen tilts his head stepping closer. Izuku ignores it, feeling the words bubbling up.

"The exam was for Heroes. It can't be all about fighting because that's not what being a hero is about! Sure, they fight villains to help keep people safe. But, the first heroes were the ones that helped the community - picking up and cleaning beaches, stopped parks and historic buildings from being demolished. Don't forget there are also the heroes that heal, not all of them are like Recovery Girl - some are just doctors and nurses, the people who take care of the elderly when they get placed in homes." Izuku rants, his hands moving around with his words. The crowd has grown silent, some staring at him in awe as he keeps going - his class smiling at him, minus Bakugou who is staring out the window, a frown pulling at his face. "Heroes aren't just the people that go around punching and fighting anyone that is doing wrong. They are the one that listens and helps the people - those that are ignored and pushed down, the ones that get told they aren't good enough. They protect not just the innocent but also the guilty."

Izuku takes a deep breath, stepping further out of the classroom. The crowd backs up, all but the lilac haired boy who stares down at Izuku. Todoroki steps up to the doorway, eyes trained on the people surrounding Izuku. Uraraka and Iida standing next to the dual haired boy.

"So yes, we got caught up in a villain fight. Our class was forced to watch as our teachers fought to protect us - one of them even being beaten down so hard it's a miracle he is alive. The only thing we walked out of there with that could help us was the knowledge. Knowledge that we aren't as ready as we thought we were; there is still a lot for us to learn. Did we fight them? Yeah, but we also learned that real fights - the ones out there? Those are for your life. So if you want a spot in our class, bring it. Because this, this is nothing like what will be waiting for us in the real world."

With that Izuku pushes past the crowd, his friends following him. They make it all the way to the lunch room, sitting down with their food when Izuku groans. Covering his face with his hands and curling up slightly. Todoroki places his right hand on the back of the boy's neck, softly rubbing.

"I can't believe I just did that!"

**Chapter was edited by my lovely mother, Lisa! Happy mother's day to all the mom's out there!**

**Stay safe and hope ya'll enjoyed!**


End file.
